Chip capacitors of the type stated initially are known, in which at least two capacitor elements are attached to a cathode contact by their flat sides.
The advantage of known chip capacitors is that, for assembly of the capacitor with multiple capacitor elements, each capacitor element is placed onto the cathode contact by means of a so-called pick-and-place device. Then each capacitor element is individually connected with a lead frame.
This procedure for production of the chip capacitor is time-consuming because each capacitor element must be assembled individually.